


Making the best of Hyperspace

by Spectre058



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Facials, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectre058/pseuds/Spectre058
Summary: A follow up to my previous story about Aayla Secura claiming Talon Karrde as a playmate. Shameless smut and sex, no real plot, just kinda fun.





	Making the best of Hyperspace

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a thank you to Foab30, an awesome SFM artisi who does most of the work for Justified Means. Find them on Tumblr.

The stretched and distorted lights of hyperspace danced beyond his ship’s viewport, casting uneven shadows around the cockpit, and over the skin of the two people in the single pilot’s seat. The mottled light lent a surreal atmosphere to the small space. Which was only appropriate Talon Karrde thought to himself, because this whole situation had become more than a little surreal. 

 

There were parts of being Jedi Master Aayla Secura’s first choice contact for fringe operations that weren’t ideal. The way a call from her would usually nessistate dropping whatever job he was currently running for example. It was an awfully inconvenient way to make a name for oneself in the smuggling community. Which wasn’t to say he’d ever ignore a call from her either. Besides the obvious dangers of ignoring a “request” from a highly placed Jedi master, there were… other… benefits to consider. Benefits such as the way the Jedi Master’s tight pussy clutched his cock. 

 

Aayla had her hands down on either side of him, easily supporting herself on the seat’s armrests as she rolled her hips in smooth back and forth motions. She was completely naked, and had been ever since she entered the cockpit. He’d just finished locking the system into autopilot after the jump into hyperspace when she’d strode through the hatch. Without a word she’d crossed the small space, pulled his pants down and mounted him. A few months ago he’d have been shocked by her forwardness, but not anymore. After that first night back on Coruscant, these encounters had become a routine part of any mission she included him on, and she’d started to include him on a lot of missions. And while the inclusion of sex might have been routine, it was in no way getting old. 

 

Karrde groaned in pleasure as her latest thrust took him all the way in, and she joined him, her own voice lacking in any restraint or Jedi control. This was her way of relaxing, and she took it very seriously. Each rolling thrust was a whole body movement that started in her hips and continued up along her body. The movement drew his eyes to her chest, and to her shadow dappled breasts, just like she intended. He’d found out she used to be a dancer in the court of a minor Twi'lek smuggler, though how she’d gone from that to Jedi master he still hadn’t figured out, and her movements now showed him just how good she’d been. Her control was amazing, each roll bringing her breasts bouncing just a bit closer. It was a tantalizing, teasing display of skill that was almost too slow, too well controlled, each movement deliberate and drawn out. It dared him to reach out, to take her and make her his. She’d let him he knew, it had happened more than once, but he restrained himself. There was something about the way the hyperspace shadows combined with her wordless entry and penetrating stare that stilled his hands. This was her show, and he was more than happy to let her lead it, even if he wished she’d pick up the pace a bit. 

 

Almost as if she’d read his mind, she picked up the pace. Hell, maybe she had read his mind, either way, he didn’t really care, because each new thrust came a little faster than the last, sending wave after wave of pleasure coursing through him. Those waves were mirrored in her as well, and she threw her head back and cried out as her first orgasm took her. Her hips spasmed as she came, throwing her rhythm off and her pussy clenched down on Karrde’s cock, squeezing him with desperate need. It was almost too much for him to bare, and he could feel his own climax thundering towards him as she shivered on his lap. 

 

She must have felt it too, because suddenly she stopped. A sly, mischievous smile spread across her lips, and she pushed herself off his lap. He opened his mouth to ask something, but his words were trapped by her lips as she kissed him. Her hands slid along his body, one pulling and guiding his pants down to the deck. The other slid along his check, undoing the buttons of his tunic, then pulling it from his shoulders. Their lips stayed locked the entire time she undressed him, tongues playing back and forth. Karrde took the opportunity to let his own hands run over her body. He grabbed one of her hanging breasts, massaging and playing with the supple flesh. His other hand slid over her back, fingers tracing hard lines of muscle down to her hips, then swatting lightly at her ass. She purred into his mouth, and drew the hand she’d used to pull his pants down back up along the inside of his leg until she reached his crotch. Strong, skilled fingers wrapped around his shaft, using her own cum as lube as she slowly stroked his length. 

 

The sensation drew another groan of pleasure from him, and Aayla broke the kiss to smile at him. Then she slid off him entirely and sank to her knees at the base of the pilot’s seat. Her eyes were huge as she looked up at him, and almost coyly she brought her head forward and brushed a light kiss along his head. That brief contact sent a shiver through him. Seeing his reaction she opened her mouth to play her tongue over his cock, one of her lekku sliding up his leg to tickle at his balls as she did. That drew another moan from both of them. Gently he reached out and took her other lek in a gentle grip, lightly petting and stroking it. The tendrils were incredibly sensitive parts of Twi'lek anatomy, and over the months he’d learned just what she liked. Just as she’d learned what he liked. 

 

Her lips wrapped all the way around his head, then smoothly she took his entire cock in one long go. She didn’t rush, nor did she take her time, moving at a steady pace to slide her lips and tongue down over his head, down the shaft, and all the way to his balls. If she’d been wearing lipstick she’d have left a perfect ‘O’ around his base. Her mouth and throat were warm and tight, and she paused a moment with him all the way in. When she pulled back up, she did it just as deliberately, letting him feel very millimeter of movement and pleasure until just his tip remained in her mouth. Then she did it again, and again, and again, each time moving just a little bit faster. Karrde shuddered under her attentions, his head falling back and body simultaneously going slack and humming with leashed energy. She didn’t drag it out, nor did she rush. Aayla knew how to work him by now, and she did so masterfully. The blowjob brought him right to the edge, and kept him there, never moving quite fast enough to tip him over it.

 

She kept him there for almost a full minute, his body quivering with anticipation, hands aching to reach out, grab her lekku and use them as handles as he spent that pent up energy on her face and into her throat. But again, he restrained himself. One didn’t simply face fuck a Jedi master after all. And soon, his patience was rewarded. Aayla throated him one more time, holding it longer than any other time, then pulled back, letting him slide fully out of her mouth. She leaned back away from him, resting her shoulders on the control panel behind her, displaying herself to him. Her smile was dignified and seductive, a classic Jedi’s smile made lewd by the spit and drool coating her lips and chin. Her lekku came up to cup and push at her breasts, the tip of one flicking lightly around her nipple. It was an erotic display that was only lacking one thing, and she knew just where to get it. 

 

Her hands came up, delicate, confident fingers wrapping around his shaft and beginning to work. His length was still slick from her mouth, and in moments she was moving quickly. She added a slight rotation to her moves, not sliding straight up and down, twirling her fingers along and over his head. Her hands guided him in his release, coaxing it from him and helping him channel and aim it. The pressure wave she’d nurtured and cultivated for so long hit him like a speeder, and he groaned long and low as she finally drew him over the edge. He came, and in doing so, he added the final piece to the holo she’d made of herself for him. Heavy strands of cum exploded from him, and guided by her touch, splashed themselves against her. For several moments all Karrde could do was cum, off of his attention on the sensation of release and euphoria. When he finally came to a shuddering, shivering conclusion, it took him another second or two before he was able to clear his head and vision enough to look at the results. 

 

The dancing lights and shadows of hyperspace maintained the surreal atmosphere that only added to the tabllow before him. The way she’d placed herself, laying back and away from him meant that everything was on display, and she was clearly waiting for his reaction to her handiwork. Pools and strands glistened in the roiling light, certain areas highlighted for a moment then concealed in shadow, making her look as though she’d been covered in a splatter pattern of liquid light. Droplets chased each other down her cheeks to mix with the drool and spit on her lips. More of it coated her throat and chest, her lekku drawing lazy patterns in it as the tips continued to play around her nipples. She let him look at her, let him admire their handiwork for almost ten seconds before she pushed herself up off the console to straddle him once more. 

 

Slowly she bent her head forward and kissed him, pressing herself against him as she did. Her lips were wet and slightly salty and he didn’t care. Karrde wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer, and his lips parted hers. He lost track of how long they kissed for, but eventually she broke it, sliding off of him. Still without a word she took his and guided him out of the cockpit. It would be hours before they reached their destination, and she apparently had plans for how to spend that time. 


End file.
